gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boy who Shrieked Help
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 6 Overview A 8 year-old boy is lost in the Gravity Falls Forest and a bunch of Giant Vampire Bats take him to the Crystal Caverns(Gravity Falls Cave).It was too late for him.As soon as he grows to the age of 9,Phil kills his New Mother Bat and the Boy gets angry and heads to attack Dipper Mabel and Phil while kidnapping Waddles Dipper and Mabel watch Duck-Tective when Dipper's phone rings.He answers and it's Stan."Hey Grunkle Stan are you feeling better",Dipper said."Yeah i'm heading there in a 1 Month(Season 2 Finale)",he replied."Really I can't wait we all miss you",Dipper said.Stan hanged up.Meanwhile,A 8 year old boy is lost from a camping trip with his mother and father and is scared.Then all of a sudden he hears noises.It is revealed it was a bunch of Giant Vampire Bats and the Bats take the Kid to the Crystal Caverns Cave located in Gravity Falls."Help please help"The boy shrieked but it was too late.But a Day later,he realizes the Bats are nice and gentle(Unless of coures they get angered) and that they can talk.3 weeks later,the boy is a 9 year old and has obtained Flying Powers and his hair is gone and he looks like an elf."We will call you Bat Boy",the Mother and Father both said.Later at night,the mom and dad go to get food for the child,and Phil goes outside to take out the trash and sees it."Oh my god Vampire Bats",Phil screamed.He took out his Dagger and Jumped them and Stabbed them."Guannanannana",the Bats shrieked.Phil throws them to the Forest and goes inside."What happened outside",Mabel said while petting Waddles."Just taking out the trash",Phil replied.Mabel went to the restroom while Waddles goes outside and runs away smelling food while Dipper didn't see.Later,Bat Boy realizes his new parents have gone missing and he tries to find them.But when everyone went to sleep in Gravity Falls he sadly gave up."First my real parents are gone and now my new parents are gone'',the Bat Boy cried."I shall avenge them by finding the Kidnapper or Killer",He said.He flew to find the killer.The next morning,Dipper and Mabel wake up and eat some cereal.Meanwhile,the Boy found the Deceased Parents and he screams and see sblood on Phil's house."They killed them",Bat Boy screamed.Then he saw Waddles and took him realizing its Phil's.'' ---- Meanwhile,Mabel tells Dipper and Phil,"Wait a minute where is Waddles I don't see him !"."Don't worry he is most likely just asleep in the house",Dipper replied."Your right he is just in the house",Mabel said calming down.But Mabel got really scared after not finding him anywhere.Meanwhile,the doorbell rang and Mabel and Dipper answered.Then they saw Bat Boy."Listen closely boy and girl",Bat Boy said."I have kidnapped your Pig and you have to find my parents",he said."Or else the pig gets it",he screamed. "Wait what's going on",said Dipper."And what is up with your deformed ears and head",Mabel said."Shut it you freaks",Bat Boy said.Batty(Bat Boy) explains to them what happened and he tells them to find his real parents and he also gives Dipper and Mabel his parents picture so they can find them."But we didn't do anything",Mabel said.But Bat Boy left and Dipper and Mabel realized they have to find his parents or else Waddles Dies.Dipper,and Mabel invite Soos and he arrives with his trusty pick up truck.They drive to find the boy's parents for about 3 minutes which is about an hour in the Gravity Falls Universe but are not able to find the boy's parents.Later,in the night Batty arrives at Phils' with Waddles and knocks on the door.The twins answer the door and tell Batty they couldn't find his parents and Bat Boy is about to bite Waddles then Phil hits him with a baseball bat ironically and Batty tansforms into a bat and Phil,Dipper,Mabel with Waddles,and Soos get on the Pickup Truck and drive away from it trying to get him to get lost.But before Dipper gets inthe truck he takes a human potion from Phil and put it in his pocket to transform Batty back. ---- After a 1 minute chase,The Truck loses gas and the gang hide in the Gas Station.Batty flies towards the Station and destroys the roof to be able to see the gang.The Cashiers and customers run out of the station and leave while The gang hide in the restroom."I'm scared",whispered Mabel."Be quiet he might hear You.... AHHHHHHHHHH",says and screams Dipper when he realizes Batty is headed toward them."We are Dead Meat",screamed Soos.Batty misses and hits the whole parking lot and Dipper gets out his 3 book and sees the Giant Vampire Bat page and realizes its weakness is light.Dipper actually brought a falshlight with him just in case of danger and he takes it out.But as soon as Batty sees it he hits Dipper and crunches it."Oh no now what",Dipper screams"."UNCLE PHILLLLL DO YOU HAVE WEAPONS",Mabel screamed.NOPE",screamed Phil."Then we are screwed,Dipper said.But Batty stops and turns back to "Elf looking mode" and cries."What's wrong",said Dipper."You you killed my parents!!!!!",shrieked Batty."I didn't do anything",said Dipper."It was me i am so.....sorry"said Phil."I didn't know they were your parents",said Phil."AT least try finding my real parents I Miss THEM UUUUUUUHHHHHHH'',Batty cried."Then all of a sudden a family came trying to get the cashier to put pictures of there missing son and they see it destroyed and then Batty hugs them"Moommmmy Dadddy i Missed you so much",cried Batty."Umm who are yo....hey Rafael its Marcus",The Mom said."But why do you look like a elf",the dad said."It's a really long story",said Marcus(Batties real name).Marcus explained and Dipper gave him a Human Potion from Phil and he turns back to normal."Im sorry we missed your birthday and that we forgot to give you something",said the mom."I already got one its me meeting up with my mommy and daddy",said Marcus.The family go home and the gang head back.'' ---- Secret Code The Code is GSVB ZIV TVGGRMT WZMTVILFHOB XOLHV GL GSV KRMV Once Decoded it means They are getting dangerously close to the Pines Batty can be seen in the opening Trivia Batboy can be in the opening to your right ----